


One Foot in Front of the Other

by icandrawamoth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Aftermath - Chuck Wendig
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hosnian Cataclysm, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Parent-Child Relationship, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 14:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13366752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Billions and billions and billions of people are dead, and yet Snap's brain can only grind out two names over and over: Mom. Wedge.





	One Foot in Front of the Other

**Author's Note:**

> For a comment_fic prompt: "Star Wars, any, anything about the aftermath of the destruction of Alderaan and/or the Hosnian system."

The D'Qar base control room goes wild when the reports start to come in, but for long moments, Snap can only stare at his display, unable to breathe. Five entire planets destroyed in a moment. The New Republic obliterated. Billions and billions and billions of people dead, and yet his brain can only grind out two names over and over.

Mom. Wedge.

His mother and stepfather, two of the people who mean the most to him in the entire galaxy, are dead. He knows they were there, happily teaching at the Hosnian Prime Flight Academy like they have been for thirty years. And now they're gone.

Snap is forty-five years old, an adult and a warrior in his own right; he hasn't really _needed_ parents for decades. And yet the thought of them suddenly being gone, suddenly not having even that family to fall back on, that support and love to cling to... It's such a breath-stealing shock he can't even cry.

“Captain.” He blinks up, and there's an officer at his shoulder, a sympathetic look on her face. Does she know his personal connection to this tragedy? “Emergency meeting.” She nods in the direction of the conference room. He acknowledges with a curt nod of his own and goes.

They need someone to fly a reconnaissance mission to find out more about the weapon, he finds out. Then they can send in a team to destroy it, make sure the First Order can never, _ever_ use it again. Grim-faced, Snap volunteers without hesitation. This is a way he can do his job and honor Mom and Wedge. Guarantee that no one will ever die like that again, no son will feel the way he does.

There isn't time to mourn now, as he's granted the assignment and runs off to get ready. There won't be for a long time, not until after the battle with Starkiller Base, the evacuation of D'Qar, the harried reunion with the struggling remnant of their rebellion. For now, he can only promise himself that there will be eventually, then gently push those feelings to the back of his mind and keep putting one foot in front of the other, keep fighting like they would.


End file.
